Naoya Ogawa
| birth_place = Suginami, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Naoya Ogawa (小川直也 Ogawa Naoya, born 31 March 1968) is a former world judo champion, Olympic silver medalist, professional wrestler and mixed martial arts fighter from Japan. He won a total of seven medals at the All-Japan Judo Championships (second only behind Yasuhiro Yamashita), and a set a record of seven medals at the World Judo Championships (tied with Robert van de Walle)Naoya Ogawa profile freebase.com. }} Biography Ogawa Naoya first started in Judo in his high school years. He continued on in college attending Meiji University in 1986. In his second year at school he became a world freeclass champion, youngest in the history of Judo. He would go on to win many more championships before graduating from the College of Business Administration at Meiji University. Ogawa was Silver medalist in judo of 1992 Summer Olympics, and placed fifth at the 1996 Summer OlympicsNaoya "O-Chan" Ogawa profile pridefc.com. In 1997 he was recruited by Antonio Inoki and was sent to train with Satoru Sayama. Ogawa made his debut against Shinya Hashimoto on April 12, 1997 at the Tokyo Dome wrestling with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Subsequently he was billed as Hashimoto's arch nemesis. He also continued to use his judo skills in PRIDE where he holds victories over Gary Goodridge, Stefan Leko, and American olympic silver medalist Matt Ghaffari. After seven wins in mixed martial arts, Ogawa faced PRIDE heavyweight champion Fedor Emelianenko, and suffered his first career loss by first round armbar. Ogawa retired from mixed martial arts after falling to fellow Japanese Judoka, and rival Hidehiko YoshidaNaoya Ogawa - The warrior status mmajudo.net. Ogawa was a mainstay with the HUSTLE Wrestling group as part of the HUSTLE army, from their beginning until mid year of 2007, when Ogawa left to sign with Antonio Inoki's new promotion, Inoki Genome Federation. Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" colspan=8|'7 wins' (2 TKO, 5 submissions), 2 losses (2 submissions), 0 draws http://www.sherdog.com/fightfinder/fightfinder.asp?fighterID=307. |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Opponent !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Method !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Event !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Date !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Round, Time !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Notes |-align=center | style="background: #ffcccc"|Loss ||Hidehiko Yoshida ||Submission (Armbar) ||PRIDE Shockwave 2005 ||12/31/05 || 1, 6:04 |-align=center | style="background: #ffcccc"|Loss ||Fedor Emelianenko ||Submission (Armbar) ||PRIDE Final Conflict 2004 ||8/15/04 || 1, 0:54 |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Paulo Cesar Silva ||TKO (Punches) ||PRIDE Critical Countdown 2004 ||6/20/04 || 1, 3:29 |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Stefan Leko ||Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) ||PRIDE Total Elimination 2004 ||4/25/04 || 1, 1:34 |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Matt Ghaffari ||TKO (Punches) ||UFO: Legend ||8/8/02 || 1, 0:56 |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Masaaki Satake ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||PRIDE 11: Battle of the Rising Sun ||10/31/00 || 2, 2:01 |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Rob Peters ||Submission ||UFO Europe: Free Fight Gala ||11/28/99 || |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Gary Goodridge ||Submission (Keylock) ||PRIDE 6 ||7/4/99 || 2, 0:36 |-align=center | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win ||Rens Vrolijk ||Submission (Choke) ||Red Devil Free Fight 1 ||9/27/97 || 1 In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''STO – Space Tornado Ogawa'' – innovated *'Signature moves' **Sleeper hold Professional wrestling championships *'NWA Northeast' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shinya Hashimoto **ZERO-ONE United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Hidehiko Yoshida References External links *Official Homepage * Category:1968 births Category:Japanese judoka Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Japanese professional wrestlers Category:Judoka at the 1992 Summer Olympics Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Olympic judoka of Japan Category:Olympic athletes who wrestled professionally de:Naoya Ogawa es:Naoya Ogawa fr:Naoya Ogawa ja:小川直也 pl:Naoya Ogawa pt:Naoya Ogawa zh:小川直也